The present invention relates generally to bicycles and specifically to front derailleur mounts for bicycles having a rear suspension.
Many bicycles have front and rear derailleurs that facilitate moving the drive chain between multiple cogs or sprockets to allow operation of the bicycle at different gear ratios. Front derailleurs are commonly mounted on or near the seat tube of the bicycle frame.
Some bicycles have rear suspension that allows the rear wheel to move vertically relative to the main frame in order to provide shock absorption when the rear wheel encounters a bump. On such bicycles, portions of the drive chain will move vertically with the rear wheel relative to the main frame. When the front derailleur is mounted to the seat tube, vertical movement of the rear wheel will result in vertical movement of the chain relative to the front derailleur. This movement of the chain relative to the front derailleur can adversely affect the shifting performed by the front derailleur.